


Cherry and Atticus Visit Monster High

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After visiting The X-Mansion and Halloween Town, Drell takes Cherry to visit the elusive school known as Monster High for a visit as a life in the day of a Monster High school student as they join Frankie Stein who is the new ghoul in school as they explore.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day at school so far with nothing really going on. Atticus and Mo were glad to be back in school, but they already missed the X-Mansion and everyone in it, but Drell promised them that someday they would go back. Even Cherry wanted to, especially after the corruption she had underwent and felt so bad for it, though everyone else had already moved on from it, but soon enough, they would go to Monster High.

"Guys, I'm really, really, really, really, really, REALLY-" Cherry said.

"ENOUGH!" Atticus told her. "We forgive you already, you don't have to apologize!"

"But I really am sorry!" Cherry replied. "I could've really messed up the X-Men!"

"But you didn't." Atticus said.

"Buuut!" Cherry frowned.

Mo soon pinched her lips shut. "Cherry, we know, you're sorry, but it's over, move on, besides, Drell has a surprise for you..."

"If it ends up with me in the hospital, I'm not sure I want it." Cherry muttered.

"Oh, trust us," Patch said. "You'll want it."

"Why does the dog go to school again?" Cherry complained.

"Stop complaining about my dog..." Atticus pouted. "You okay, Patch? You looked really dizzy during that pop quiz earlier."

"I'm alright." Patch said.

"Can't say I blame him, that quiz came out of nowhere." Mo agreed.

"I can't believe I memorized the fractions, I hate those more than anything!" Cherry added.

"I know." Atticus said.

They soon came into Cherry's house since Michelle was baking today and would have some desserts out. Cherry saw a tray of Michelle's pink lemonade bars and soon reached out to take one.

"Don't even think about it." Michelle said.

"Uh! Bad Atticus, you know my mother is using these for the Bake Sale!" Cherry scolded her best friend.

"Really?" Atticus asked, unimpressed.

"Hi, kids," Michelle smiled. "Sorry, I'm just having one of my days. Also, Cherry, Drell is in your room."

"YOU LET HIM INTO MY ROOM?!" Cherry asked before running to her bedroom in a panic. "BURN EVERYTHING!"

"Wow." Mo said.

Drell sat on Cherry's chair which was in the corner beside the motivational quote that was on the wall before he looked to see her.

"What did you touch?!" Cherry panicked as she checked her room before holding her childhood teddy bear in a tight hug.

"Just this chair I'm in." Drell said.

"Moooom!" Cherry cried out.

"It's okay, Cherry, he's not hurting anything!" Michelle called back as Atticus and Mo were on their way to the bedroom.

Cherry groaned as she soon flopped onto her bed as she was not liking after school today so far.

"Well, you four are going to be able to go to Monster High." Drell said.

"That doesn't excuse you to come into my room!" Cherry complained.

"Anyway, it won't just be your first time there, it'll be Draculaura's first day as well..." Drell told them. "I'm pretty sure you can tell who she's related to. Many students in Monster High are the sons and daughters of very popular and famous monsters."

"I know." Cherry said.

"Well then, if you're so smart, why don't you tell us everything?" Drell folded his arms.

"This should be interesting." Patch said.

"It's a monster school..." Cherry simply said like it was obvious.

"Oh, right." Drell groaned.

Cherry didn't say anything else, but shrugged, at least they were going along since she's been dying to go to Monster High, especially since they went to Professor Xavier's school last time for Atticus, though it was mostly for all of them to master their special abilities.

"So, you all ready?" Drell asked.

"Might as well be, luckily we got our homework done, so take us to this Monster High." Mo replied.

"Alright then." Drell said.

They were then going off and were going to visit Monster High.

"Cherry, you seemed to get along with Draculaura okay." Drell commented.

"Yeah, she's cool..." Cherry replied. "Just surprised that Dracula had another daughter."

"I know." Drell said.

When they came into the part of the world where Monster High was, it was dark as night and there were bats around, though they were actually just Draculaura and her father practicing their flight.

"You wanna join them?" Drell asked.

"I can't turn into a bat." Cherry replied.

"Or can you?" Drell smirked.

"I can't..." Cherry's eyes widened. "Forte doesn't turn into a bat, so neither do I."

"Think like a bat." Drell said.

Cherry glanced at him before she shut her eyes and put her hands together, though she felt for sure that she wouldn't turn into a bat since she's never done it before, but to her surprise, she was able to turn into a bat. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in the sky, flapping her wings. She then looked down to see everyone before looking woozy and fell like a stone then.

"She looked down." Drell face-palmed.

"CHERRY!" Atticus cried out.

Cherry was about to have a hard landing, only for Draculaura to see her and then decided to zip in and catch Cherry on her back while flying.

"Whew." Mo sighed.

Draculaura soon came to the ground and turned back to her normal form and Cherry seemed to do the same while in the vampire girl's arms. Cherry groaned as she soon woke up, blinking a few times before regaining her vision.

"First time flyer, huh?" Draculaura asked with a giggle. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"I hope so." Cherry groaned.

Draculaura soon set Cherry down on the ground. Cherry soon took a breath and settled down.

"Cherry, that was amazing." Patch said.

"That wasn't flying..." Cherry replied. "That was... Falling with style."

"Yeah, but you still turned into a bat." Patch smiled.

"See? I told you you could do it." Drell said to Cherry.

"What brings you all to this neck of the wood?" Draculaura asked.

"We're here to visit Monster High," Drell told the teenage vampire girl. "Aren't you a little too young to be out on your own?"

"I'm almost 1600 years old!" Draculaura folded her arms with a pout.

"Oh, right." Drell said.

Another bat soon flew over before turning into Dracula.

Dracula gasped and stood in front of his daughter in concern. "Look out, dear, those are humans!"

"Uh, no, no, we're not." Mo chuckled modestly.

"Dracula, don't you recognize most of this group?" Drell asked.

"Wait a minute..." Dracula replied. "Oh, it's you, Drell, and those students of yours that Sibella knows from Ghoul School. I'm sorry, it's been a while."

"Yeah, it really has," Atticus smiled. "And don't worry about Sibella, she's in good hands in school."

"Um, right, nothing bad happened after you guys left the school after the Open House." Patch added nervously, deciding not to mention Revolta.

"You sure?" Dracula asked.

Patch smiled nervously before sighing. "Okay, don't be mad at Shaggy and Scooby, but there was a little problem after you guys left the Open House..."

"What sort of problem?" Dracula asked.

"Revolta and the Grim Creeper kidnapped the girls along with Atticus, but we managed to rescue them and as for Revolta and the Grim Creeper; they are long gone." Patch said.

"It's not Shaggy and Scooby's fault though," Cherry added. "But as you can tell, Sibella and the others were saved."

"So I see..." Dracula replied. "I suppose I can't stay mad at you all."

"That's a relief." Patch smiled.

"Did you know about this?" Dracula asked.

"No, I wasn't anywhere near the school back then." Drell defended.

"He's right." Atticus said.

"Did you and Glynis make up?" Dracula whispered to the warlock.

"Seems that way so far..." Drell smiled nervously at the mention of his sister. "I guess I kinda owe her for getting Sarah Sanderson nearly hung with Mary and Winnie."

"You sure do." Cherry said.

"Cherry, just, just go away, please, thank you..." Drell turned her body around and moved her against Atticus, Mo, and Patch.

"Come inside, you can stay with me." Dracula allowed them to.

"We're actually here to visit Monster High." Patch informed.

"Monster High?" Dracula and Draculaura asked.

"Whoops... I accidentally sent us to back before there was a Monster High..." Drell face-palmed himself.

"You what?!" Mo gasped.

"I must've messed up something in my magic..." Drell rubbed his head.

"Great, more time travel." Cherry fluttered her lips.

"Maybe I should try it this time." Atticus said.

"Go ahead, Atticus, wow me." Drell replied.

Atticus soon used his own magic to take them to a time where Monster High already existed and many students had attended there, and where he was successful in getting them there in the right time.

"Okay... You wowed me..." Drell blinked to Atticus as they were now in front of Monster High. "Now we just have to find the Headmistress."

"She should be easy to find, right?" Mo asked.

"Yes, the Headmistress's office is usually the easiest to spot..." Drell replied as he led them to the office door before knocking.

"Just a moment, just need to get my head on straight!" A female voice called back.

"No rush, Nora!" Drell replied.

"Get her head on straight?" Patch asked out of confusion.

"Oh, Patch, it's just an expression," Mo replied. "We're probably earlier than she expected."

"Heh... Funny story about that..." Drell smiled sheepishly.

"She's literally getting her head on straight." Atticus said as he looked through the door with his X-Ray vision.

"Yes... You see... The Headmistress is the daughter of the Headless Horseman." Drell informed.

"She is?!" Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch gasped.

"Come in!" The woman's voice said.

Drell soon prevented the group from escaping and shoved them into the office door, making them fall on top of each other on the floor of the woman's office.

"Good day," The Headmistress greeted. "I am Headmistress Bloodgood. You must be Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, Monique Brown, and Patch Pongo."

"That's us." The group said.

"Welcome to my school," Headmistress Bloodgood told them as they soon stood up. "I know you're not monsters, but Drell has told me about special abilities you each have, so you can become honorary transfer students."

"I'm a familiar." Patch smiled proudly.

"Just be sure you stay close to Atticus, I can see you two are good friends, after all, dog is man's best friend, though I prefer my horse." Headmistress Bloodgood replied.

"We can tell." Mo said.

"Drell, what exactly brings you to Monster High?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked the warlock.

"I, uh, sorta promised one of these kids I'd let her come as a reward and birthday present during our last journey." Drell replied.

"And you are good with your promises." Headmistress Bloodgood said.

"Don't mention it..." Drell rubbed his arm nervously.

"I should get a student to show you around..." Headmistress Bloodgood replied as she then reached for a file to find a good, loyal, and obedient student to trust with them during their visit.

Atticus looked around and saw a poster which caught his attention, it was for something called Graveball. "What's Graveball?" he then asked and wondered about the mentioned sport.

"It's kinda like this school's version of football." Drell told him with a smile.

"Awesome." Atticus smiled back.

"Hmm... Perhaps Ghoulia Yelps?" Headmistress Bloodgood pondered. "Such a responsible girl... Very smart for a zombie."

"We've met her and some other monsters in Halloween Town." Cherry said.

"Ghoulia might be suitable then..." Headmistress Bloodgood replied before calling the zombie girl into her office.

"This is going to be great." Patch said.

Ghoulia soon came into the office with a questioning groan.

"Yes, Miss Yelps, I would like you to show these kind people around the school." Headmistress Bloodgood replied to her.

"Hi, Ghoulia." Cherry greeted.

Ghoulia beamed and ran to Cherry to hug her. Cherry grunted and felt squished in the hug. Ghoulia smiled to Cherry after letting go and then hugged Atticus. After the hugs, she soon started to show them around the school.


	2. Chapter 2

They were shown the cafeteria, various classrooms which looked more like college classrooms than high school classrooms, and there was even a pool.

"Wow, they have their own pool!" Atticus beamed. "I love swimming!"

"This school must have everything." Mo smiled.

Ghoulia smiled back as she was glad that her new friends were enjoying the school so far.

"I love this gym!" Atticus beamed with Mo.

"Nice to see someone actually taking an interest in Physical Deaducation." A hunchbacked man with a peg leg told Atticus.

"Um, hello, sir." Atticus greeted.

"You must be new." The coach replied.

"Actually, we're visiting, but yeah, I like gym." Atticus smiled.

"He's even a football star." Patch said.

Atticus smiled bashfully.

"Maybe you should try out for Graveball." The coach suggested.

"I'll see what I can do." Atticus smiled to him.

"Oh, he's totally trying out." Patch smiled as well.

Ghoulia continued to show her new friends around while moaning and groaning.

"Yes, Ghoulia, I'm sure they'll get along nicely here too." Drell told the zombie girl.

Cherry paused before looking like she was going to snap. "AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO NEEDS SUBTITLES FOR THIS KID?!"

"Remember that one spell Alex did?" Drell whispered to Cherry.

"Oh, man, that was so long ago..." Cherry groaned as she tried to remember. "Think, think, think..." She soon remembered what the spell was. She soon closed her eyes and recited it so she could understand Ghoulia.

Soon enough, subtitles would appear for Cherry whenever Ghoulia would speak now. 

"Ah..." Cherry smiled in relief so she could now keep up with what Ghoulia was saying.

"I wonder who else we'll meet her?" Mo said.

"Oh, so much more..." Drell replied. 

"Is this a boarding school like Ever After High?" Atticus wondered.

"I don't think so, I don't remember..." Drell replied. "My sister's school is more of the boarding school for future young monsters."

"Nice." Atticus said.

Drell took them to the 'Home Ick' classroom so they could see what a class in Monster High would be like. There appeared to be an old woman in patched clothing who was teaching students about a monster version of Home Economics.

"This is interesting." Drell said.

"She looks like the witch from Hansel and Gretal." Mo commented out of concern.

"She really does." Patch said.

"Ah, Drell, long time no see..." The teacher smiled warmly before pinching his ear which made him wince out of pain and discomfort. "You alvays zhought zhat you had better zhings to do zhan learn how to bake or sew!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Drell whined.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch hid snickers.

"Anyway, these four are your new students." Drell said.

"I see..." The woman replied, soon letting go of Drell's ear which was now throbbing from pain. "Hello, children, I am Ms. Kindergrubber."

"Hello, Ms. Kindergrubber." The group greeted.

"I certainly hope zhey do better zhan you..." Kindergrubber scolded Drell.

"Yes, ma'am..." Drell said nervously.

Cherry giggled. 'Drell's scared~"

"Oh, trust me, she is scary when she's angry." Drell whispered to her.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch soon sat down to examine a Home Ick class.

"So, I can see you'll be fine here on your own, so I better run along..." Drell backed away from the woman nervously.

'Why is he so nervous?' Patch thought to himself.

Kindergrubber stared Drell down which gave him chills as he then sat down with the others since he had to stay now.

'I knew he had to stay.' Atticus thought to himself.

Ms. Kindergrubber catered to her students and gave Drell a test paper.

"What's this?" Drell asked.

"Zhat vould be your final exam from 600 years ago you've never started!" Kindergrubber scolded.

This caused Drell to go wide-eyed. Cherry snickered at Drell's misfortune.

"I should have known." Drell groaned.

The class went by normally with its watchers as Kindergrubber told the students everything. There were of course the typical questions and answers, but it was going smoothly, even with the guests in the classroom.

'This is nice.' Cherry thought to herself.

Soon enough, class was dismissed. When the students left, Drell handed in his paper with an eye roll and stormed off to go with the others.

"Finally." Drell groaned.

Kindergrubber shook her head at him as she let him go with the others.

"Did ya study?" Cherry teased Drell.

"Yes." Drell said.

Cherry giggled.

"Shut up..." Drell rolled his eyes as he walked them through more of the school. "There are also very unique trips for Monster High... Such as Scaris: The City of Frights, The Great Scarier Reef, Boo York City... Basically monsterized versions of popular sights and sounds of our own world... Or I guess I should say your world since I live in another realm."

"Nice." Patch said.

"Eventually my sister's students will attend here..." Drell continued. "And I think that concludes our tour."

"Alright." Mo said.


	3. Chapter 3

There appeared to be a new girl who was literally in stitches and had green skin, though her eyes seemed to be two different colors. 

"Who's that? I haven't seen her around..." Cherry commented. "She kinda looks like Elsa."

"Oh, that must be Frankenstein's monster's new daughter," Drell observed. "She's going to be sixteen days old soon."

"Ooh." Mo smiled.

"Hey!" The monster girl called out with a smile before looking nervous since everyone was staring at her. "Sup... Monster... High? I'm Frankie... Frankie Stein?"

'This is a little awkward.' Mo thought to herself.

The other students soon went back to what they were doing and ignored Frankie as she felt humiliated on her first day in Monster High. She felt like she was going to spend her time in school as a loner since no one seemed to really open up or like her until Patch came to see her to comfort her.

'He's so nice.' Mo thought to herself.

Patch smiled up to Frankie.

"Hey, little guy..." Frankie smiled back as she knelt down to pet and touch Patch.

Patch smiled as he nuzzled up against the monster girl, though a thread accidentally got stuck to his collar and it made her hand slide off. Cherry, Atticus, and Mo flinched at that, Atticus and Mo in shock and disgust, though Cherry seemed shocked and amused.

"Oh, uh, your hand seems to have come undone." Patch said.

"That happens a lot..." Frankie sighed as she soon set down her books and magazines before standing straight to literally pull herself together. 

"What's up?" A boy with sunglasses and snake hair smirked as he walked by.

"Uh, hi, you must be the son of Medusa, right?" Patch asked the boy with snake hair.

"You could say that," The boy replied. "The name's Deuce Gorgon."

Frankie smiled shyly toward Deuce as he was on his way inside of a classroom until a zombie boy knocked her over. Patch helped her as an Egyptian girl and Ghoulia were coming into the room as well.

"Who's the Egyptian girl?" Mo asked.

"New kids..." The girl sneered slightly. "Ghoulia, run... Names...?"

Everyone then gave their names.

"Run Frankie Stein, Cherry Butler, Atticus Fudo, and Mo Brown into the lower rank of the popular database, please." The Egyptian girl told the zombie girl. 

"But Cleo, some of these guys are my new friends." Ghoulia moaned to the Egyptian girl.

"She must be one of those popular ghouls." Mo whispered to Cherry, referring to Cleo.

"Was that a pun?" Cherry replied.

"Why?" Mo smiled sheepishly. "Was it 'punny'?"

Cherry just rolled her eyes with a small smirk. "I can tell that like most popular girls, she's the Queen of 'Denial'."

Mo nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry..." Ghoulia moaned to her new friends.

"Ghoulia, I need you to take notes!" Cleo called out.

"Okay, Cleo..." Ghoulia moaned as she then went to sit with the Egyptian girl. 

"Oh, her father definitely has to be a pharaoh with the way she's acting..." Cherry told the others since she knew Ancient Egyptian culture better than they did due to her fascination by it.

"Definitely." Atticus said.

The teacher soon came in.

Drell snickered at his name. "Lou Zarr? Nice name..."

"Are you here about your children?" The teacher asked.

"No, no, just visiting, Mr. Lou Zarr..." Drell said before trying not to laugh.

"That's good." Mr. Zarr said.

Drell laughed as he went out of the classroom. The class then started and there was a very complex math problem that seemed to fill up the whole board. Ghoulia took notes for Cleo while everyone else seemed to be falling asleep while Frankie felt suddenly tortured and read one of her magazines for more advice on surviving high school.

'Is this guy serious?' Patch thought to himself.

"That bites." A familiar voice said.

Frankie yelped before she looked up to see Draculaura was hanging upside down.

"Vampires are so misunderstood," Draculaura said as she looked through one magazine that Frankie had. "Look, I love Seventween! But I mean, come on! Not all of us drink bl-bl--...." she then looked suddenly queasy.

"Blood?" Mo finished.

"Yes... That..." Draculaura groaned before she helped herself from passing out. "Have you seen the movie? It bites! Teen over it!"

The teacher was beginning to fall asleep himself while Ghoulia took notes for Cleo.

"Wow, even the teacher is finding this rather boring." Atticus said.

"So, you like this magazine?" Draculaura asked Frankie. "I think that Justin Biter is just sooo totally my type~... Don't ya think? I mean, look at those amber eyes!"

"And up comes my lunch." Cherry muttered as the monster girls fantasized about cute celebrities.

"Just try to ignore that name." Mo whispered to her.

"I used to be into the Jaundice Brothers, but ya know..." Draculaura smiled to Frankie.

Soon enough, the bell rang to dismiss class. Ghoulia saw that the equation was left unsolved on the board and decided to solve it herself. Atticus was about to go and solve it as well. Atticus and Ghoulia both took out some chalk and wrote on the board together with the solved equation as they were both very smart for their age. The two smiled to each other, though Atticus smiled nervously since Ghoulia's smile was kind of awkward. After solving the equation, they left. Ghoulia tapped on the teacher's shoulder so he could see the answer before she left with the others.

"Got a boyfriend?" Draculaura smirked to Frankie as they walked down the hallway.

"A what?! No, I've never even talked to a guy!" Frankie replied.

"Well, who knows?" Mo asked. "Maybe you'll find Mr. Right."

"My parents say I can't date until I'm like 1700 years old..." Draculaura rolled her rose eyes. "I'll be like ancient! Hi, see you at lunch, smooches!" she then waved to a passing student as she walked with Frankie. "Your rides are totally tope." She then said as she looked at Frankie's shoes, using slang.

"Tope?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"Right, shoes, 'cuz you ride them!" Draculaura explained. "Tope is a couple of 'tight' and 'rope', I made it up myself. Gah! Did you hear that?"

"The pause between your words?" Cherry smirked.

There was soon moaning heard in the hallway.

"What the?" Mo asked out of confusion.

"Zombie Flash Mob! Let's bolt!" Draculaura gasped before giggling to Frankie. "See? I just did that right now... Um, no offense."

"A zombie flash mob?" Atticus asked out of confusion.

There were several zombie students slowly coming toward them and they seemed to be surrounded.

"Eww... Revoltage!" Frankie groaned.

Clawdeen opened the bathroom door which made everyone fall in and she then closed the door again so they could avoid the zombies.

"Phew!" Mo sighed.

"Drop Dead Gorgeous." Clawdeen smirked to herself as she fluffed up her hair.

"Clawdeen!" Draculaura beamed to the werewolf. "Thanks, we almost bit the dust."

Cherry picked up her book which was about one called The Pagemaster: The Keeper of the Books and Guardian of the Written Word.

"Nice book." Mo said.

"Thanks... My grandmother got it for me." Cherry said as she held her book close.

"Oh, Draculaura, Cherry, Atticus..." Clawdeen smiled. 

"Hey, Clawdeen." Cherry replied.

"Who's the fresh blood?" Clawdeen asked about Frankie.

"This is Frankie Stien." Atticus introduced.

Draculaura soon looked dizzy and fainted at the mention of blood until Mo caught her.

"Splash some water on your face." Mo suggested.

Draculaura nodded and turned on the sink while splashing water on her face, but in the mirror, her face didn't show up, as everyone knew that vampires had no reflection.

"Anyway, thanks." Mo said to Clawdeen.

"Sure thing, pals," Clawdeen smiled as she looked to Mo. "Who do we have here?"

"My girlfriend." Atticus replied.

"My name is Monique Brown, but please, call me Mo." Mo introduced herself to Clawdeen.

"Hello, Mo, it's nice to meet you." Clawdeen smiled to the former street urchin.

"Likewise," Mo smiled back to the werewolf. "So, what was with that zombie flash mob?"

"Aw, that just happens sometimes, they always get so worked up when crowded with each other, it's best to avoid them as best as possible." Clawdeen advised.

"Oh, trust me, I'm always going to avoid zombie flash mobs." Mo said.

"And who's this?" Clawdeen asked about Frankie.

"Frankie." The monster girl introduced herself to the werewolf girl.

"Her first day of school hasn't been the greatest." Patch said.

"She could use a friend, luckily she ran into me and Draculaura." Clawdeen smiled.

"And me, Cherry, Mo, and Patch." Atticus said.

Patch sniffed the air before going to the door to check on the zombies as Clawdeen and Frankie were becoming friends, and where he saw no sign of zombies. 

Clawdeen soon sniffed the air as her ears slightly twitched. "Smells like those zombies have... Passed on... We're out." She then left the bathroom with Draculaura and Frankie.

"We can now get out of here." Mo said.

"So... You guys wanna hang?" Frankie shyly asked the vampire and werewolf.

"Zeft." Clawdeen gave a thumb's up.

"Text us!" Draculaura added.

The two then went down the hallway together.

"But she doesn't have your numbers yet." Mo said.

"Awkward..." Cherry muttered which made Frankie sulk slightly.

"Look on the bright side, Frankie," Patch supported. "You've made two new friends."

"Along with one enemy." Frankie said.

They then walked off with her. As they went down the hall, Frankie's neck bolts charged against the locker doors and shut them on the students using them.


	4. Chapter 4

Later on, Drell met up with everyone as he had been concerned about them since they got separated from them, but he was relieved to see that they were okay. "Thank goodness." The warlock sighed in relief.

"We're fine, Drell, no need to panic." Patch smirked to the warlock's overreaction.

"Yeah, we're fine." Atticus added.

"I saw the Zombie Flash Mob," Drell replied. "They may be students here, but they might actually try to eat your brains."

"Thanks for the warning." Mo said.

"So, Cherry, what do you think of Monster High?" Drell asked as they walked along.

"It seems interesting," Cherry replied. "Seems more like a high school just with monsters, I kinda expected more, but I guess beggars can't be choosers."

"Yeah." Atticus agreed with her.

"Well, I'm glad you like it," Drell smiled. "I guess I'll let you guys come visit more often. Besides, you guys already seem friendly with Draculaura and Clawdeen."

"We did meet them in Halloween Town..." Cherry remembered. "I'm glad Kalabar is gone for good and we don't have to worry about that freak anymore."

"I'm happy for that too." Drell said.

Frankie was soon trying to join clubs to find a group of friends and she began with Chess Club as Ghoulia was a member of. Ghoulia looked up to see her friends and beamed to them before hugging Cherry again.

"Do zombies normally hug this much?" Cherry asked nervously.

"Not sure." Mo said.

Ghoulia took Cherry's hand and showed her the game of Chess she was playing against someone. Cherry looked to the board as she hummed, she was never really a Chess player, so she pointed to one piece for Ghoulia to move, though looked nervous as she thought maybe she would have the zombie girl lose and ruin her reputation of the smartest ghoul in school, but luckily, she didn't. 

Ghoulia smirked as she then won the game with Cherry's suggestion. "Checkmate!"

"Hey, I did it..." Cherry said to herself with a small chuckle.

"GOOOOOAL!" Frankie yelled out as she cheered as she thought she won the game of Chess against her opponent.

"Uh, Frankie, you didn't win." Atticus told her as he knew the rules of Chess and how each piece could move.

"I didn't? Oh, man... I guess I should really learn the rules." Frankie frowned as she had failed to fit in for Chess Club.

"There's more than just one club." Atticus said.

Frankie soon decided to try to do Swim Team.

"I don't think this is such a good idea..." Atticus said nervously as Cherry got into the water already.

Frankie changed into her swimsuit and jumped into the pool, and which shocked everyone. Cherry cried out as she came out of the pool and panted while looking shocked. Drell licked his fingertips and pinched a flame on her hair strands which fizzled out.

"My bad, sorry!" Frankie cried out to the fleeing students. "Really not my sport. Sorry..."

"Anything else?" Mo asked.

"Community Service?" Frankie suggested. "What could go wrong?"

"Great." Patch smiled.

Cleo and Ghoulia passed by and saw what Frankie and the others were doing. 

"Sign, please?" Frankie asked.

"What's it for?" Cleo replied.

"That's a good question." Mo said.

"A good cause?" Frankie replied nervously as she held her pencil.

"Duh! Don't 'Cleopatronize' me." Cleo scoffed as she folded her arms.

"I... Didn't mean to... Sign, please?" Frankie said nervously as she held out the pencil which her bolts began to charge as the mummy girl held out her hand for the pencil.

"Uh, Frankie, your bolts are charging." Mo whispered to her.

ZAP!

Cleo yelled out as her hair soon sparked out and was wild and crazy.

Cherry snickered. "That's an improvement."

Cleo soon glared at Frankie, as most mean girls did, blamed her for this happening and put her at fault.

"Uh, how about we get to the next club?" Atticus suggested to Frankie.

"I give up..." Frankie sighed. "I'm never gonna fit in here."

"Sure you are, you just haven't found the right club yet." Mo said.

"I don't know..." Frankie sighed as she sulked. "The Oracle makes it look so easy."

Mo soon saw a poster for Fearleading Try-Outs. "Hmm..." she hummed to herself with a hopeful look for the created monster girl.

"I gotta pull it together." Frankie sighed as she tugged on her threads and stitches.

"Take a look here, Frankie." Mo said.

Frankie looked over to see the flyer. "Fearleading Try-Outs? This is perfect!"

"Yeah, there's no way you could fail at this." Mo added.

They soon came into the gym and Frankie borrowed a uniform to audition with in. Ghoulia took a deep breath and blew the whistle once they were in the school gym.

"Here we go." Mo said.

Cleo soon appeared and took a look at the girls with folded arms and a sneer in her eyes. Clawdeen just rolled her eyes as she filed her claws, not really concerned about what Cleo thought about her or anyone else.

"Any experience?" Cleo asked Frankie.

"Oh, sure, mm-hmm." Frankie smiled as her bolts shocked a little, but didn't hurt anyone.

'I hope she has had experience.' Mo thought to herself.

Patch had a hidden sense that Frankie was probably lying about having fearleading experience, and where he was about to be right.

"There is only one opening on this fearleading squad, and it's reserved for the best of the best," Cleo told the other teens. "Is it you? Unlikely... Watch closely, we do the routine once, then you repeat. Nothing less than perfection on my squad."

"We understand." Mo said.

Cleo and the other fearleaders soon began their routine while everyone else was going to watch, but the aspiring ones would have to memorize the moves.

"Whoa." Cherry said.

Ghoulia played the music while she watched Cleo and the other fearleaders do their routine.

'That's a lot to remember.' Atticus thought to himself.

The routine soon finished and Ghoulia catered to Cleo. The others clapped once the song and dance was finished.

"Now, you." Cleo smirked to the others.

The other fearleaders soon ran away, not even wanting to attempt or try the routine.

"Wow." Patch said.

"My turn?" Frankie whimpered nervously.

Ghoulia slurped down her drink as she waited with Cleo.

"Okay." Frankie said as she then started the music and did her best to copy Cleo's routine.

Mo began to pray for Frankie. Frankie was doing so far so good, but unfortunately, her ankle stitch loosened which made her foot fly off her leg and soon land into Ghoulia's drink which splashed all over them. Cleo was soon a mess, she took a deep breath and let out a loud scream, loud enough to shatter the school windows.

"Whoa, those are some strong lungs." Mo said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Frankie cried out as she then ran out of the gym to avoid Cleo's wrath.

"I think we'll join her." Atticus said.

Everyone came to look for Frankie and found her in the pool, crying her eyes out. Little did she know, someone was swimming in there who would soon hear her tears, and where it was a unique sea creature. 

"Poor dear." The girl frowned.

"Are you a mermaid?" Atticus asked.

"I'm actually a seamonster," The girl replied before handing out a tissue. "Your poor friend."

Atticus soon gave the tissue to Frankie.

"You... Have... No idea... How hard it is!" Frankie sniffled as she accepted the tissue and cried while blowing her nose. 

"Aw... It'll get better..." The seamonster girl smiled. "I'm Lagoona."

"Nice to meet you." Atticus smiled back.

"I'm an exchange student from Down Under," Lagoona smiled back. "Down Under the sea~... I know what it's like to be the new fish in the pond."

"I put in every spark of energy I had, but I totally fell apart," Frankie sniffled. "I wish I could take back this whole week and start over. I tried, like, so hard!"

"Well, it's not going to be easy." Mo said.

"Maybe that's your problem," Lagoona suggested. "Could it be you're trying too hard? That's what's messing you up! Don't be natrugongo, be neutral! Be natural! Be yourself. And you'll be spot on!"

"Yeah and don't lie about anything about your social life." Mo added.

"Good advice," Frankie smiled. "Very good advice."

"You're welcome." Mo said.

"You should always be yourself, no matter what you do." Atticus smiled.

"Thanks, you guys." Frankie smiled back.

"No problem." Patch said.

Drell soon came to the others in the pool area. "You guys need to stay put for more than ten seconds!" 

"Sorry, Sebastian." Atticus smirked at his own little inside joke about how Sebastian was with Ariel going off without saying anything.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Drell rolled his eyes.

The others chuckled slightly.

"So, Cherry, did you enjoy Monster High?" Drell asked.

"Yeah, it was cool..." Cherry replied. "I'd love to come again sometime."

"Like on Valentine's Day?" Drell asked.

"Guh... I don't like Valentine's Day, but... I guess that'll be fine," Cherry shrugged. "Why not?"

"It'll be like an adventure." Drell said.

"I guess..." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Do you guys have to go?" Frankie pouted.

"Don't worry, Frankie, we'll come back again someday." Patch promised.

"That's right." Atticus nodded.

Frankie soon hugged her new friends before they had to leave Monster High for now.

"See you all around," Drell told the students on the way out. "And the next time we're here, you four will meet one of Clawdeen's brothers."

"All right!" Atticus cheered. "I wonder if he wrestles?"

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Drell chuckled. "Now, it's time to go home." 

"Okay..." Cherry sighed. "Thanks for letting us come here though."

"Happy Birthday." Drell replied honestly.

They soon left.

Drell took them all back home after their day at Monster High.

"I guess I have to owe you one now, Drell." Cherry told the warlock once they were back home since he took them to Monster High like she had always wanted.

"Looks that way." Drell said.

"All right... Whatever you want, just as long as it's not embarrassing." Cherry groaned.

"You got it." Drell said.

Cherry nodded as she soon sat down and took it easy, but she loved that she got to go to both Halloween Town and Monster High as part of her birthday.

The End


End file.
